


Tout a commencé par un texto

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors que sa classe venait de partir de devant la salle, Justine de 305 découvre que sa prof d’Histoire, Mme Maucin, est tombée dans les escaliers. Avec ses meilleurs amies Raphaëlle et Christiane, les trois élèves de Troisième vont essayer de résoudre ce mystère dans un collège de l’Esplanade déserté par ses élèves.(adaptation de la BD "BASIC V1" inachevée)





	Tout a commencé par un texto

Partie I  – Mais pourquoi Madame, pourquoi ?

 Vendredi semaine 1 – 13h30

Tout le monde est descendu dans la cour. Mais pourquoi ? Ok, la prof est à la bourre, mais bon… Elle le fait toujours, en plus, elle n’est pas du genre à faire la grève…

Je me sens un peu seule, tout le monde est parti, les pions sont passés, les profs ont fermé leurs portes de classe, que ce soit le prof de musique absent, mais bon, pis mon ancien prof d’Histoire de la salle d’à côté… A22 il y a une prof qui n’est pas la championne de la ponctualité… 

J’attends la prof, je me demande quoi, je stresse. Christiane et Raphaëlle sont déjà loin, en B22 juste dans le couloir d’en face. Madame pourquoi ?

 

« CLING ! »

 

Quel… C’était quoi ? Mais… Ce bruit de métal… Mais c’est quoi au juste ? Ma prof d’Euro était absente aussi, gastro chais pas quoi, et je ne parle pas de la prof de Français qui est en stage pour la troisième fois de l’année… Bref. La prof d’Histoire est à la bourre et puis c’est tout. Quoi que… MADAME !

 

J’accours vers la prof, que s’est-t-il passé ? La pionne est à l’étage d’en-dessous, on ne m’a même pas renvoyée dans la cour. Je viens vers la prof, elle est en sang. Je demande juste comme question :

« Madame, vous… vous avez fait quoi ? »

Mais quelle conne je fais ! Je devrais appeler le Samu plutôt ! Je sors mon portable, je l’allume en urgence. Je tape le 07, et j’avertis. La prof me devra un 20 pour secours envers personne en nécessité…

 

Partie II  – Christiane, Raphaëlle, la prof et moi

 Mardi semaine 2 – 11h30

Christiane s’obstine à scruter l’horizon. Personne ne viendra ma vieille… La prof ne viendra pas… Raphaëlle ouvre doucement la porte, on entrevoit une paire de… boîtes de bandages. J’aurais préféré voir la femme de ménage, pour une fois. Ne me dîtes pas que… Elle aurait fait ça ?

 

Tous les autres 3èmes sèchent ces semaines, prétendant être maltraités ou je ne sais quoi. Il ne reste que Christiane, Raphaëlle et moi… Cette femme est folle…

Nous sommes rentrées, il n’y avait personne. Nous entendons un bruit de béquille dans les escaliers, on sort la tête de la salle. Et merde ! La prof est venue ! Je ne voulais pas la voir aujourd’hui, du moins dans cet état là… Mais au grand Dieu qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Ah si je me souviens, ce texto que j’avais envoyé à Rapha…

« Je suis sûre que même avec une jambe cassée et une fracture du crâne, Mme Maucin viendra quand même nous faire cours ! »

J’en ai marre, ça fait 2 fois que j’écris une prophétie ! La première était avec la prof de Latin je vous jure… Enfin elle s’est pas réalisée celle-là je veux dire. Bon, revenons à nos moutons.

 

Raphaëlle exige des explications. La prof explique comment elle est tombée dans l’escalier gna gna gna… Moi j’ai tout suivi, j’étais sourcils froncés, yeux sombres, peur à la peau. Raphaëlle me demande alors :

« Bah Juju, ça ne va pas ? »

Je lui réponds, pour une fois honnête : « Nan… Ne me faîtes pas repenser à ça, je suis témoin direct… »

Christiane me dit alors : « Bon… On finit et on passe à autre chose OK ? »

J’hoche la tête, et Madame continue son histoire…


End file.
